I Wanna Take Your Pain Away
by analarchist
Summary: Cas kisses Dean.


The two were standing in front of the Impala when Castiel kissed Dean.

Sam had already gone into the bunker, exhausted and drained from their last mission, leaving the two men to themselves.

They quietly gazed at the stars, leaning against the Impala, soaking in the comfortable silence.

Castiel looked at Dean, whose face was slightly pursed together in that way of his - in the way that convinced any innocent bystander that the man had been through a lot.

Castiel's heart lurched. He never liked to think of Dean silently suffering from years of misfortune. The man was righteous and his spirit burned blazingly bright. He didn't deserve a single bit of what he had been through.

Though, Castiel could admit, that just wasn't all.

The angel had grown to care for Dean in such a tremendous way, and he felt every inkling of Dean's suffering weigh on him as if it were his own. He didn't want Dean to hurt anymore - the very thought of any other mental or physical harm coming the man's way made Castiel grit his teeth, heart stinging.

And as Castiel observed Dean, head tilted to the side, eyes squinted slightly, he realized how much he wanted that suffering, that _pursed face_, to disappear, if only for a moment.

Without even realizing it, Castiel moved forward, and before the angel could even react to what his body was doing, his lips were being smashed against Dean's; and he cupped the back of the taller man's neck as he placed all of his passion, _everything_, into that single moment, only wanting to make Dean feel alright for once.

Two beats passed, and Dean's strangled gasp painfully hit Castiel in the core as the other man pulled away, eyes wide in bewilderment.

"What the hell, Cas?" Dean demanded, genuinely seeming stumped.

Castiel opened his mouth, and then closed it, his head slightly shaking as he stared into Dean's confused eyes with his very own disoriented ones, trying to form any word, something, to explain why he did what he did.

Slowly, Castiel's eyes left Dean's and shifted towards the gravelly dirt, feet shuffling as shame filled him.

"I-I'm sorry, Dean.. I don't know what came over me." Castiel lifted his head, eyebrows furrowed, and blue eyes met green.

Castiel's eyes were so wounded, so _shame filled_, and Dean did a double take. Regret and anger filled Dean to the brim instantly, cause dammithe did not want Cas to feel so wrong - like some sort of freak.

He groaned, fists clenching, devastated.

"Dammit."

And then Dean was smashing his lips against Cas's, hands flying up to clench the shorter man's raven hair, pulling him closer, slamming him against the Impala in a desperate, sudden desire to touch Cas, to feel the angel against him, to limit the gaping space between them.

Castiel's eyes widened before smashing closed, once again cupping the taller man's neck as he pushed himself into Dean, unknown emotions swelling within him - emotions he hadn't even felt when he had sex with Amy.

"Cas," Dean groaned, voice wrecked, and the man's breath came in harsh gasps as he grinded their groins together.

Castiel inhaled sharply, moaning, head tilted back in pleasure.

"_Dean._"

The taller man's breath hitched, jeans becoming impossibly tight.

"_Cas,_" Dean responded huskily and just as enthusiastically, hand reaching down and cupping the angel's straining erection.

Castiel growled, flipping them over, and Dean's momentarily surprised eyes motivated the aroused angel further.

With a snap, all of their clothes vanished and they were now located against the wall in Dean's room. No barrier laid between them.

Castiel hastily got down to his knees, gripping the base of Dean's hard on. His tongue slowly moved onto the erection and licked at the tip, teasing the hunter. He was reciprocated with a gasp.

"Where in the hell did you learn that?" Dean groaned, face full of pleasure but eyes disbelieving.

"Dean, I am very pop culture savvy now. I have knowledge to every piece of composition created, including the sexual ones." Castiel murmured between flicks, eyes glancing up at the hunter as he did so.

"Well, _damn it Cas, _put those damn things to use and stop teasing me," Dean growled, not in the mood to wonder how this happened or realize that Castiel could now understand his gay references. The hunter was panting, pulling at the angel's hair.

Castiel complied, taking Dean's whole cock into his mouth within the span of a second and milking the hard penis with his saliva.

"Damn it! Cas!" Dean's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He could barely even register the dirty sounds he was making.

Castiel moaned around the hunter's cock, hand pumping the base in a twirling, slow movement.

Dean literally felt his knees quiver because, damn, he was getting one hell of an amazing blow job, and he was getting it from _Cas._

The thought nearly made the hunter explode.

Hastily, Dean pulled Castiel up from his position, and Castiel furrowed his brows, eyes confused as he contemplated what he did wrong.

And suddenly, the angel's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Dean!"

The hunter's hands were on his erection, slowly stroking the teased thing, using the pre-cum dripping from the tip to slicken it.

Within seconds Castiel was nearly at the edge, and in his haze of pleasure, he quickly reached his own hand down and gripped the other man's cock, stroking it in a similar way as Dean was to him.

"Oh, damn.." Dean groaned, voice shuttering as his eyes closed, his body pushing against the wall behind him.

"Dean.." Castiel's voice sounded just as wrecked, and both Dean and Castiel picked up their hands' paces, reaching closer and closer to orgasm.

With a shutter and a loud moan, Castiel lurched forward onto Dean, quickly pumping the other man as his own pleasure reached its climax.

Dean followed soon after, and both men's visions went white as they splattered each other with stream after stream of cum.

Slowly, their fast paced breathing from their orgasmic high became normal once again, and the two men stood in silence for a moment.

"Cas.. What the hell was that?" Dean asked, voice hoarse as his head lifted from Castiel's shoulder. His green eyes met the angel's.

"I'm..I'm not quite sure," stated Castiel with a frown.

And, suddenly, Dean and Castiel jumped slightly from a loud voice echoing throughout the room.

"Damn it guys! You love each other, okay?" Sam's disgusted yet exasperated voice clearly seemed to be yelled from his room, and the two men had the audacity to faintly blush upon realizing that Sam had heard them the whole entire time.

"Just.. Shut your cakehole, Sammy!" Dean responded, clearly embarrassed as he glanced to the floor, eyes hard and uncomfortable.

Castiel shifted awkwardly, eyes glancing to Dean and then about the room.

Did he love Dean?

Did he love Castiel?

The answer was suddenly clear as their eyes met.

Emotions, such strong emotions, passed through their eyes as they continuously stared into each other, having a million different conversations within the time frame of seconds.

"_Cas."_

"_Dean."_

And they collided again, lips meeting in a passionate, tender movement.

"I love you, Dean," said Castiel, head tilting to the side as his clear, wise, and damaged blue eyes shone with fondness.

Dean's heart swelled. It was such a nice thing, really, to hear someone say that they loved him. Not when he hadn't heard such a phrase in a while.

Dean's face crumpled into a devastatingly fond expression. He laughed softly.

"You're weird and dorky," his eyes shone, "but I guess I love ya, too."

And, as Castiel stared in awe, he realized that he achieved his goal.

For once, Dean's expression wasn't as pursed or tortured.

No, it was _relaxed. _It was _happy._

* * *

**HOW IN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN I MEANT TO DO A SHORT FLUFFY ONE SHOT THAT ONLY CONTAINED LITTLE INNOCENT PECKS**


End file.
